Side By Side
by Daddy Hux
Summary: Edana has been sent to destroy the First Order. Well, she has other plans. Along with being a spy within the Resistance, she also has a close past with the First Orders General Hux. Let us re-introduce her as Edana Hux, Lieutenant Colonel of the First Order.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes closed and barely breathing, I heard the quiet whispers of the Rebellion in my ear from the earpiece connecting us.

"It's seriously muggy in here, did someone take a shower or what?"

I grumbled. I was getting antsy but I needed to stay still if I was to get onto this ship and not get killed in the process. Thanks to a certain toxin, appearing out of it would be an easy feat. Paled out, heartbeat slowed to a minimum to live, and dramatically slowed breathing on my part helped on the case.

It felt like years till TIE fighters escorted the little escape pod to the flagship, time to work my magic. Get on the ship, destroy it from the inside out, get out and boom, the First Orders mothership down was my mission this day.

"Remember do only what's needed. We know how you like to go above and beyond Edana,"

I heard General Organa's voice ring through the earpiece.

A small tumble and we landed. After a few minutes I heard pressured air being released as the door to the escape pod was opened.

"What?"

A stormtrooper, I can almost smell it.

"Step away, soldier,"

A stern voice rang out. I heard a grunt of disgust and the man, assuming from his voice, stepped away from the pod,

"Take her to the Med Bay."

"Yes sir,"

It felt like hours passed as I laid in the Med Bay blind, listening to the beeps of equipment monitoring the vitals of patients. Finally, my sight returned, my heartbeat became stable and my breathing quickened much to my relief. I shifted, slowly sitting up before swinging my legs over the edge and unplugging all the equipment. Violent beeping filled the room and I strolled out of the room, ignoring the nurses and doctors who looked at me.

I approached an officer and told them to point me to the bridge, threatening them with death when they denied and killing them when they refused once more.

"Eh, I know the way."

So I continued my stroll down the corridors till I reached the bridge, but only after killing quite a few personnel.

"This is a very warm welcome, wouldn't all of you agree?"

I giggled, slowly turned in a circle to look at everybody on the bridge, most of which had blasters aimed straight at my vital points.

"You're mad,"

A ginger headed man said, stepping closer, the General. Giving a cheek splitting grin, I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes I am General."

A flash of surprise goes through his eyes,

"Walk with me," He says with almost a gravely purr in his voice.

I do follow him, all the way down the corridors, up floor levels and to the quarters.

"We've missed you greatly Edana," Hux said, looking at me and I smirked, reaching to my ear and turning my earpiece off. The Rebels cannot know about this.

"It has been years Sir, hows the First Order doing?"

"Powerful, those Rebel scum will soon be crushed like a tiny bug under our proverbial boot."

I grinned as Hux unlocked his quarters and walked in.

"I want you back in the game, Edana,"

"Now that's up to the Supreme Leader, Sir."

I hummed, throwing myself onto his couch, slinging my arms behind my head. A frown grew on Hux's lips.

"I'm Snokes least favorite person on this blasted ship Sir, I get permission on everything from him or I'll be ripped in half. He's not exactly the chillest of people."

Hux almost snorted remembering how I've been almost killed by him on multiple occasions.

"Come here Edana," Hux murmured, watching my every movement.

My stomach tightened with every step I took. Blood pumping, ears ringing, gods how I've missed the First Order and it's General. The moment I was in range of him, he lashed out like a snake, lunging and catching his prey, me. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as my back was slammed against the wall violently. My eyes were large for a minute before my eyelids narrowed to hood them in a seductive fashion.

"You're a fast man Armitage,"

I growled, biting my bottom lip, making Hux stop breathing for a millisecond.

"You abandoned the First Order."

His lips took mine and a dance of dominance started.

"Join us once more Edana."

Hux whispered against my lips. I shook my head just slightly and he frowned,

"I have a Mafia to run,"

Everything froze and Hux stepped back with raised eyebrows and eyes glittering with amusement.

"A mafia?"

He deadpanned, it was so out of the blue that it would take a minute for him to process the odd information.

"Yes,"

"You're serious?"

"Deadly,"

It was silent once more and Hux shook his head,

"What do you work with?"

Thats where I grinned, stepping to him and tracing his pectorals.

"Where do you think you get all of your weaponry and resources?"

It was time for him to give a slight smirk,

"No you didn't."

I nodded, headbutting his chest,

"No matter where I am, I will always be in close contact with the First Order Sir."

"Is that your yes to working for me once more?" Hux almost sounded hopeful, but he had straightened out, back to being the General.

"Yes." Gripping the sides of my head, he brought his lips to my forehead as one would to a worried child.

"Then welcome back Rear Admiral Edana."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing Edana, you should've been back days ago!"

The Vice Admiral Holdo spoke loudly at me through the earpeice,

"Did you get captured?"

I leaned back in my chair, tired of signing papers and playing with the fanct pen I pickpocketed from some Corporal walking around the halls.

"How does one such as I acquire such an amazing pen?"

I asked Holdo inquisitively, kicking my feet up onto my desk.

"Can you focuse please?"

She asked, calming down. My head turned to look at the door as Hux marched in angrily. The gum I was chewing slid down my throat and I hummed at the angry General.

"EDANA!"

I jumped at the sudden volume and grumbled at him.

"Silence yourself Hux,"

Hux hissed and slammed a folder onto my desk. Looking down at it, I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What's this?"

It was only really me who he loses his temper like this with, perks of having a history with him.

"You completely bullshitted this project. Why?"

Holdo spoke up from in the earpeice and I grinned,

"I don't understand what your saying General,"

Watching as the General straightened out and composed himself, I stood up, taking the folder with me.

"You're completely unprofessional Rear Admiral,"

I snorted,

"What else do you expect from me, from your best officer and a mafia master? I certainly hope not professionalism."

Glancing at the now calmed General, I opened the file and glanced over it, slowly grinning along the way.

"Do I need to send you to reconditioning Rear Admiral? I've sent you there before I can do it again."

He said in all seriousness, eyes drilling holes into my head. My jaw tightened and I took a step towards the General, gaze hard,

"No sir,"

Hux got in my face, hot breath on my face,

"I'd keep that attitude in check Edana, just because you're close with the Commander and I does not mean you can slack off."

"Yes sir,"

Taking a sharp right turn, he marched out of the office, leaving to my devices. Before completely leaving, he spoke to me once more,

"I expect that file redone completely and ten times better by the end of the day, understand Officer?"

I snapped to attention, saluted, and spoke in a formal voice,

"Yes sir, good day,"

The doors slid shut as he finally took his leave, making me fall into my chair, sighing.

"I forgot how much work this was, dear lord."

"What was that Edana?"

I jumped, I completely forgot about Vice Admiral Holdo.

"Oh hey Vice Admiral,"

Her voice was stern as she spoke,

"What was that?"

My body slouched in defeat and I leaned over my desk, ready to unveil myself to the rebels. Summoning up a hologram of the control center, I smirked as i gazed at Holdo.

"Nice to see you Vice Admiral,"

Grabbing my holopad, I emailed the General who unhappily walked in.

"What?"

I leaned back, armed crossed and a mischevious grin on my face,

"I have a person you'd love to chat with, sir."

Hux raised a ginger eyebrow and walked forward to where he was standing next to me.

"General Hux, what have you done with her?"

Hux's hand stroked my nape and he almost purred contently with what I did.

"I'm proud of you Edana, good work,"

My eyes narrowed to glittering slits and I looked up at him,

"My pleasure General,"

Holdo frowned at us, watching as I leaned into her enemies touch.

"Ah, Vice Admiral Holdo, pleasure talking with you, might I re-introduce you to the Rear Admiral of the First Order?"

Holdo's eyes saddened considerably and I smirked,

"Hi,"

I waved at the hologram,

"I was just updated on what happened a few days back. One tiny fleet of x-wings trying to take down a dreadnaught? Sounds like suicide."

I laughed and kicked my feet up, disturbing the hologram slightly.

"You deserter,"

A shrug is all she got.

"Nah, more like former First Order officer and mafia master,"

Holdo growled,

"Why did you come to us Edana?"

Humming, i puckered my lips and shrugged nonchalantly,

"I was bored?"

Hux looked down at me,

"What? Mafia masters get bored sometimes too, don't judge."

Hux shook his head,

"I'm not."

Looking back at Holdo, I said farewell,

"We've got a republic to destroy so toodles."

The hologram shut off.

"One more enemy for me, Armitage, care to celebrate?"

Hux simply walked out,

"Good girl, I'm proud of you."I


End file.
